Juliet
|name= Juliet |kanji= ジュリエット |romaji= Jurietto |alias= |status= |race= Vampire |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 200+ |blood type= |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Ferrari Red |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'8 ft. |weight= 130 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Romei (Lover) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Juliet (ジュリエット, Jurietto) is a youthful vampire traversing the country of Fiore. Originally hailing from a regional kingdom in , she would leave after growing bored of their politics. In truth, Juliet was behind the kingdom's downfall over a century ago, having snuck into the land's grand ball, an annual event where all of the land's nobles would gather for two nights of revelry, drinking, and merry-making. There, she subsequently murdered and drained all of the guests, before fleeing. Alas, that wouldn't be the only fall from grace she created; her travels through Fiore would earn the affection of another, before they too were punished by association. Appearance Personality One thing readily apparent is Juliet's cheery, emphatic nature, coming off to many as entirely carefree. She smiles readily, rewarding the gazer with pearly whites and a shining grace that sets them at ease. Julie is an ardent conversationalist, finding words to be a beautiful way to communicate, and a great way to learn about people. Combined with an easy charm, this proves accurate, strangers often confiding in her despite having just met her, often envious of her carefree state. Some seem to believe they'll reach that state of happiness by remaining in proximity to the woman, with a few offering to take her out on dates and the like. Sometimes she'll accept, other times she'll decline, her interest driving her decision making. Despite this apparent friendliness, however, she rarely thinks of her interlocutors as anything but potential food, measuring their scent, sweetness, and depth. Julie freely admits to having a sweet tooth, preferring those with "yummy" scents; she notes the taste of the individuals blood overlaps with their personality. The kinder they are, the sweeter they taste. Two centuries of experience allow her to keep such judgments to herself, however. Nonetheless, one of the few times this has been challenged is by her now significant other. While finding the young woman driven (if uptight), Juliet noticed her sharpness. Signs that other interlocutors failed to pick up on (especially men), Romei caught. Whether it was a glint of a partially withdrawn fang, the swirling, calculating depths of Julie's crimson eyes, or the near imperceptible sniff as Julie caught an interesting scent. Mei caught each and every one of them, and let the vampire know each and every time she did, intentional or not. It was enough for the vampire to keep meeting with her, even as her mouth watered at the savory scent Ro gave off, its depth enrapturing. When this bloomed into affection and love, Juliet did not know, only that it was confirmed on the unholy night they joined, a union born. She's shown to be rather protective of Romei (even after turning her), livid when she found the nun broken and branded on a stretch of country road mere days after their sexual rendezvous. Juliet has sworn to destroy Zentopia for the humiliation Ro suffered, and gained a grudge against religious groups in general. History The Unmaking A Taste For Holy To The Future Abilities Category:Vampire